Harry Potter and the Revealing Enemy's
by TomFsGurl
Summary: Hermione love's Draco and doesn't let anyone know til she found caught with him
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Revealing Enemy's

Ch. 1

            While Harry was spending the summer at Ron's house, Hermione was at her own house.  Hermione spent most of her time in her room pondering.  It was always about the year before and the year coming.  This summer, just like all summer, she was wondering why Draco and she were so distant.  She wondered if Draco's way of torturing her was a way to hind his love.  Or was she crazy, because she knows she loves Draco.

            Meanwhile, Hermione goes to Ron's house just like every year, and the Weasleys, Harry, and her or to Diagon Alley.  They buy their school supplies and afterwards just relax and get some sweets. 

"So Harry, Ron how was your summer?" Hermione asked.

Harry replied, "It was good."

"Yeah, we flew around on our brooms a little." Ron said.

"How was your summer?"  Harry asked.

"Oh…Good!"  She said nervously.

With looks of concern on Harry and Ron's face, they tend not to ask, hoping she will tell later.

2 weeks later…..

            Everyone disappears through the wall of nine and 3 quarters.  We all board the train.  Ginny goes a separate way to find her friends, while the three of us enter an empty compartment.  While Harry and Ron talk away, Hermione thinks about this year and how it will be.

"Are you okay?"  Harry asked.

"Wot...Oh I'm fine!"  She said acting like nothing was wrong.

Ron added, "Are you sure you've not been acting yourself lately.  Wot's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!"  Hermione yelled.  "Sorry.  I'm just worried."

"About wot?"  Harry asked concerned. 

Hermione replied, "I rather not talk about it."  With sadness in her eyes.

            Ron and Harry just sit back and don't ask anymore questions.  Meanwhile, Hermione and Ron forgot about the prefect meeting.  When Draco came to their compartment, Hermione gave a big gasp, whispered, "Oh no!"  

Draco came in with his regular attitude and asked, "Weasley, Granger you coming to the prefect meeting?

"I totally forgot about it, Hermione c'mon."  Ron said with displeasement. 

            When the 8 prefects were in the compartment waiting for instructions, Hermione is telling herself she loves Draco a lot.  She wants to just walk over to him and give him a big hug and ask forgiveness.  One point she almost got up but Ron grabbed her arm and sat her back down.  And he asked, "Wot are doing?"

"I can't help it" she replied.

"Help wot?"  Ron questioned.

Covers her face then looks up at Ron, "Nothing never mind."

            Finally a professor comes out of thin air and starts telling some new rules.  "Now of you were prefects last year so you should still know the old rules, if not here's a paper with the old rules and new rules."  McGonagall hands them all a sheet of paper.  And then disappears.  A few minutes later everyone files out but Draco, so Hermione stays also, but Ron makes her come back to the other compartment. 

            A few hours later the train stops and every one files off the trains and on to the carriages.  As usual they squeeze the three of them onto one carriage, it only carries two, but they manage to make it work.  


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
After everyone gets of the carriages they start walking up to the castle. As usual Draco is making mean comments like, "hey potty have fun back in muggle world" or " stupid mudblood always hanging with the weasel and potty" But in the back of his mind he saying " wow she is hotter this year" no draco she's a mudblood stop it!  
  
The trio enters the great hall to revisit with their friends they didn't see on the train. After awhile the first years enter all nervous and scared. Dumbledore stood up and said a couple of things then, "Let the sorting begin!"  
  
Crissy....slytherin  
  
Veronica...Gryffindor  
  
John.......Hufflepuff  
  
the sorting went on 'til all the first years were sorted. Dumbledore stood back up, "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts an welcome first years...." after he was done with his speech he says every year he clapped his hands and food popped up  
  
(slytherin table)"stupid first years, wots so amazing of food popping up I bet they have seen better magic then that" draco said. He keeps glaring ova at Hermione and thinking about Hermione. Draco why are you staring at her he says in his mind.  
  
When the feast was done everyone walks back to there dorms as the prefects take the first years up to the dorms as well. After the first years were in the dorm Hermione said, "I'm going for a walk" Harry and Ron just nodded  
  
A/N: sorry its short but I had troubles coming up with a next chapter and sorry I took so long to post Also sorry for the grammar and others things 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Hermione was walking in the halls. When she turned the corner she ran right into Draco  
  
"uh Draco"  
  
"Hey you ran into me Herm-er-Granger"  
  
"you almost called me by my first name"  
  
"yea so wot is it to you?"  
  
"Just curious" as she is walking away Draco says "You know you called me by my first name"  
  
oh crap I did didn't I she thought and as if draco was reading her thoughts "yea you called me by my first name"  
  
"well it doesn't really matter does it okay" she said with angry  
  
"okay" then he whispers "man I had her"  
  
He walks into the common room and walks up to crab and goyle  
  
"we saw you with that mudblood" crab said  
  
"well ain't my fault she ran into me" Draco replied  
  
'Um okay.....lets play slytherin-dare" goyle said  
  
"okay......goyle ask out pansy" draco said  
  
"will do.....Crab ask out lizzy catcher...5th year hufflepuff" goyle said(a/n they do the dare after everyone has a dare)  
  
"okay....and draco ask out....giving evil grin ask out Hermione Granger" crab said  
  
(a/n slytherin starts out with asking out then when its successful the game goes on to like making out or even sex..beware)  
  
Draco said"Wot that mudblood"  
  
"we saw you...we saw that look you get when you like a girl" crab said  
  
"plus its a dare so you have to do it inless..."goyle said  
  
"Fine! I'll do it but I doubt it will be long" Draco said then thought Whoa i've been waiting for this moment 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The next day  
  
Hermione awoke form a good nights rest. She remember the night before when she ran into Draco...his beautiful blue eyes gazed at her...in the back of her mind she was thinking if only we weren't enemy's we could be closer but then again it came to her "why did he give me this look he gives girls he like" she whispered  
  
"Hermione are you okay?" came a voice of Ginny  
  
"oh hi Ginny I'm fine..why you ask?"  
  
"oh just curios you were talking to yourself...so is he?" giving an evil grin  
  
"oh just someone"  
  
"oh c'mon is it Ron or Harry" Ginny asked  
  
"um...neither"  
  
Ginny gasped she knew it has to be draco  
  
Draco awoke and headed down to the great hall for breakfast. He was thinking how he can get Hermione to like him. And when he means like he means LOVE...real love.  
  
"so have you asked her" Goyle asked  
  
"uh...umm...no...how 'bout you guys"  
  
"no" crab and goyle said  
  
Draco sees Hermione sit down at the Gryffindor table. Draco watches her and when he is caught he gets mad and says" I was thinking okay"  
  
Hermione gets up. She walks over to the slytherin table. On the walk she is thinking why i'm I walking over here...o god...draco is god damn hott!  
  
When she reaches the table she says to Draco "I-er-well-er-Draco I need a word with you about something"  
  
" ummm-er-okay" draco said confused  
  
They walk out into the halls and into a hall no one really goes down  
  
"so why did you bring me her for"  
  
"well umm I was thinking about last night" she hesitated then said "why do we hate each other so much?"  
  
"oh umm I don't know I guess its just the way I was raised....okay I confess you got me.....okay I don't want to hate you.....I love you Hermione!"  
  
"I-er-whoa you mean you liked me the whole time and you didn't tell me"  
  
"I guess not...I tried t show signs but I don't know how"  
  
Hermione laughs" but still you should've told me, you and me could be together by now" then whispers"shit" I cant believe I told him that I didn't mean to I mean I love him but crap  
  
Draco smiles "you really mean that?" Hermione replied "I guess...yea!"  
  
"I guess this is a good time to ask if you would like to go out with me...how 'bout it?" draco asked  
  
"um well-er- Yes sure love to" Hermione said she was also thinking about Harry and Ron and how they would take this but then realized she don't care 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Draco kissed her cheek. Harry had seen them and froze behind something and watched them closely.  
  
"So do you want to go to Hogsmeade next weekend" Draco asked  
  
"I'd love too"  
  
Harry gasped by this he was so surprised Hermione loved him. Then he thought wait Draco must be up to something. Hermione and Draco walked back to the great hall.  
  
Ron asked" Hermione wot was that all about?"  
  
"uh-er-well I had to ask him question about charms cause he is failing and the professor wants me to tutoring so asked if he wanted me and he said no" she was lying she knew she was lying but she didn't want them to find out then realized Harry wasn't around "where's Harry?"  
  
"he went looking for you"  
  
She was nervous now hoping Harry didn't see her and draco "um we better go to class maybe we'll see Harry there"  
  
"right" Ron said  
  
They walked into potions class and well found Harry.  
  
Harry whispered into Hermione ear" we need to talk later...I wont tell anyone"  
  
Hermione gave a gasp then said" you saw us" Harry nodded  
  
"sit down class I will assign seats and this will be your partner for the rest of the year...you will be with a person from a different house..why cause headmaster wants all houses to get along" Snape said  
  
"okay Potter & Crab.....Weasley & Goyle....Granger & Draco...Pansy & Longbottom........"so on and so on everyone sits by they're partner  
  
Draco smiles at Hermione and she smiles back...while Harry is watching them just stare at each other.  
  
A/N: I was just wonder if ya'll liked it soo far please review 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
After class Hermione walks up to the common room with Harry. "so wot do you want to talk about?" Hermione asked  
  
"clearly you should know" Harry said with tension in his voice  
  
"sorry" with depression  
  
"for wot?" confused  
  
"I'm just...me and draco...I'm sorry...it's just I love him, Harry" Hermione said with tears coming to her eyes  
  
"I understand...I wont tell any one if you don't want me 2" Harry said trying to comfort her  
  
"thanks" she said shyly  
  
Saturday came and she met with draco privately so none would see them together. When Ron saw them in 3 broom sticks he was furious and went up to them.  
  
"Wot do you think your doing with Malfoy?" Ron said angry  
  
"well-um-err..." she was cut off by Malfoy and his angry voice "we are hear cause we are trying to get info on our potions project and so we decided to stop hear for lunch"  
  
"I don't believe you wot did have you done to her" Ron said while pulling out wand  
  
"Ron calm down he's right you know we are here for the project" Hermione said now getting frustrated that Ron will never except Draco as a good person.  
  
"alright...whispers in her ear if he touches you I'm sure to do something" Ron said  
  
"Ron stop worrying...he's a nice guy" Hermione said  
  
"Wot ever" Rolls eyes 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
After Ron and Harry left 3 brook sticks, Hermione and Draco continued their conversation, about potions and how Ron gets so jealous all of a sudden. Draco had tookin Hermione's hand and was holding it and rubbing it. Next thing you know Draco leans in for a kiss and Hermione follows and does the same. Harry had caught this and was glad Ron was in the bathroom...but he was so socked he actually felt....jealous! [i]that's a first[/i] he thought. Hermione was shocked too. She felt so warm inside when they met lips. They had met lips for the 3rd time and she was hoping Ron wasn't around. Stops Draco "Uh-err-Draco I think we should start heading back to Hogwarts" She said with sorriness. "Oh alright I guess it is getting kind of late" Draco said with sadness They walked back hand n' hand. One moment she was looking at him with much happiness. Then she blinked and then noticed Draco fall to the ground. Looking around she saw Ron he had put a spell on him the slug spell. Yuck. She went to go kneel by him when Ron picked her up and yelled, "Don't go near him I don't know wot he did to you cause I know you don't like him..." he was cut off by Harry "Ron....just listen to wot Hermione has to say" with much angry in his voice. "Ron you don't understand I do love him okay I wouldn't be holding hands with him if I didn't or I wouldn't be here today with him if I didn't like him.....c'mon common sense Ron you know I wouldn't be here with him even if it was a project if I hated him but I don't" Hermione said with much forgiveness in her voice and eyes. "Why do I feel like your telling the truth....but your not" Ron said with confusion. "Ron! I am telling the truth, now leave! I don't need your help if you're not going to be a friend to me and especially Draco! Leave!" She yelled with anger. "Hermione--slug comes out don't worry I'll take--another slug care of myself" Draco managed to say. "No Draco I remember when Ron got hit by this spell okay we had to help him up" Hermione said almost gagging. "Ron do you mind leaving turns to Hermione I'll help" Harry said with some tension. With a blank look on his face "w....wo....WOT! Harry, you do know this is Draco we are talking about." "Yeah, and this is also our best friend Hermione and she really cares about Draco so we help each other, that's wot friends do for friends" Harry said as though he were stupid. Harry and Hermione helped pick up Draco. "You knowslugPotter your not a slug bad man unlike Weasley." Draco said Harry remained silent.

A/N: sorry it look like paragrapghs and not diagrmas o well i guess paragraghs are good but please review and tell me if it is good or with i need to fix things for the 8th chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
The next day on a Sunday Draco was feeling better. He didn't want to get out of bed but he did because he was hungry. He got dressed and fixed his hair. He headed down the halls to the Great Hall when he ran into, none other then, Ron weasley.  
  
"Weasel watch where your going" Draco said still mad from the previous day  
  
"hey...I just wanted to say I'm s-s-sorry for wot happened yesturday an---" he was cut off by draco  
  
"Do I want to believe you?" draco said  
  
"yes and I took some time and now I believe Hermione she does love you...so please civil" Ron said extending a hand  
  
smirks "it took you this long to figure we are in love and to figure you'll be my friend...you must be stupid" shakes hand "but this doesn't mean we are friends just civil" and he storms off to breakfast  
  
Great. Ron thought not only did he just have a conversation but they just became civil  
  
whispering to himself "I can't believe I'm going to be civil to that weasel after wot he done to me"  
  
"wot was that my Dracy poo" came an annoying sound of pansy Parkinson as she is grabbing his hand  
  
"please pansy I'm not yours okay...just leave me alone" and quickly takes his hand away form hers  
  
"Fine she if I'll ever kiss you again" she said with a 10 year old voice  
  
"I really don't care if you don't kiss me cause I have a girlfriend" very angry  
  
"WOT!?!?" pansy was very shocked "but you ant who your with me"  
  
"no I'm not with you" storms of again to sit down at the table by himself  
  
After breakfast he meets Hermione outside out by the lake.  
  
"hey Hermione" draco said with as much sweetness  
  
"hey...how are you feeling today?" hugging him  
  
"just fine"  
  
"I want you to meet someone"  
  
"okay who?" draco wanting to know who it was

A/n sorry everyone it took so long to write but my computer has been slow and has been kicking me off line like every 5 mins and i've also been really busy with cheerleading and school lately


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"Draco here she is" points to a girl "This is Jana she is my cousin, she is a pureblooded witch"  
  
"You....your not muggleborn?" Draco asked with much confusion  
  
"No I'm half"  
  
"Oh I'm sooo sorry about the other years of calling you a mudblood" Very sorry as he hugs her  
  
"It's okay....we made up now that's all the matters" smiles and kisses him  
  
"Ahem" Jana said with a cough  
  
"Oh sorry Jana this is Draco my boyfriend but I know you've heard of him"  
  
"Yes I have....he's a slytherin....so am I" with much pleasure she is a slytherin  
  
"How do you know me...I've never seen you" still confused  
  
"Well your a fifth I'm a sixth year....I've met your father...never you...but he told me to let him know wot house you got our first year and if you ever had gotten into any trouble and still asks me to watch over you" Jana replied not very pleased though by the look on draco's and Hermione's face "Wot's wrong?"  
  
"So you're the reason my dad knows wots going on with my life...but I don't care....but have you told him about Hermione?" Draco asked hoping the answer would be no  
  
"Well no...Because I didn't find out till now but I was.....why do you ask?"  
  
"You cant tell him... no....he thinks Hermione is a mudblood but it doesn't matter as long as she isn't pureblood I'll be dead if he finds out I'm with her let alone her" he has no much worriness in his voice  
  
"oh please Jana don't tell his father" Hermione said just wanting to cry "I didn't know you knew Mr. Malfoy"  
  
"Oh sorry you guys I won't tell him"  
  
Draco & Hermione "Thanks"  
  
"Well see you two later...bye" Jana said  
  
"Bye" the both of them said  
  
"I wonder who's going to make head girl and boy?" Hermione was wondering hoping she would be  
  
"Who knows, we'll just have to wait till next year" Draco said  
  
"I guess so"  
  
After they finished all their classes and dinner the met in the library before going to bed. "Hey Mione are you leaving for the holidays?"  
  
"Well no...Well Ron's mum invited me to come over...Why?"  
  
"Oh just making sure you weren't going to be alone for the holidays. I'm going back to visit my mum cause she is becoming more ill." Draco not sounding to pleased  
  
"Oh Draco don't worry about me, you need to visit her" She said as they are walking out of the library.  
  
"Okay thanks" he hugs her & gives her a short kiss and heads to the slytherin common room as Hermione it walking the other direction to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
While in the boy's dorm, "I still can't believe Hermione and Draco are going out, it just doesn't seem like Draco" Sean whispered to Harry  
  
"I kno..."cut off my Ron waking up and shuffling around "Spiders...The spiders want me to tap-dance, I don't want to tap-dance" Ron said with a scared voice.  
  
Sean and Harry started laughing. "You tell those spiders, Ron." Harry said still laughing  
  
"Tell 'em okay I'll tell 'em" as he falls back asleep (A/N lol I had to add that in I thought it was funny) 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
The holidays were here. Draco had left to go home and visit his mother. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny went to the Weasleys house for the holidays.  
  
When Draco went home to his big shock he found his mother on the floor not breathing. "oh my god....mum!" he runs over to her trying to find a pulse, but there was now. "No this can't be happening" as he sheds a tear, "Now wot my father is in prison and my mother is dead...I'll send Dumbledore a letter" he gets up and gets out a parchment and starts writing. "Dumbledore I'm writing you for help, I found my mother dead today lying on the floor and I'm not sure wot to do. With my father in prison, So please sir if you could help me." he folds the letter and puts the letter on the owl's foot and sends the owl off.  
  
10mins later an owl comes through the window. "Mr. Malfoy, i'm very sorry for her lose. I have sent some St. Mongos doctors to get her. As of where you will stay till your out of school. Well I have contacted some family for there request to see if they would let you stay. But I would like you to come back to Hogwarts for the holidays and I'll inform you on who'll you will be staying with on summer vacations."  
  
Draco gives a sigh of relief and waits till the St. Mongos people come and get. After they arrive he asks, Wot will you be doing with her?"  
  
"we will see wot caused her death then we'll schedule a funeral" the doctor said  
  
"alright" after they left draco got some more things together. Things he wanted with him that he didn't want kept in the malfoy manor inless someone was there. He headed to 9 3/4 Hogwarts express and got a broad. Soon he was heading back to Hogwarts. He sighs "wow that was the shortest holiday ever"  
  
Mean time at the Weasleys house, Mrs. Weasley receives a letter from Dumbledore asking if she would except Draco staying in thee house till he can live on his own. "Wots wrong Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked cause she had a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"well Dumbledore is asking if I would except Draco to live in my house hold till he can live on his own"  
  
"why?" Hermione asked while Ron was listening real closely  
  
"well since his father is in prison and his mother was found dead today he has no where else to live"  
  
"oh my god...his mother died?" Ginny ask scared  
  
"yes...author would you except a Malfoy in our house?"  
  
"but mum he's a--"Ron started but cut off cause Hermione gave him a very mean glare.  
  
"Well he cant do to much harm and since he'll be with us he might just come to the good side" author said  
  
Hermione whispered, "he's already good he's never been on the bad side he was always betrayed as bad cause of his name"  
  
"wot was that dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked  
  
"oh nothing...."  
  
"she's going out with Dra......"Ginny began but Hermione put her hand over her mouth. Ginny pushed is off. "stop....yea draco"  
  
"you are!" came Mrs. and Mr. Weasley and the twins voices 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Hermione had given a Ginny a look like she hated her now. "Yeah I am...."  
Fred butted in "Did he put a spell on you?"   
"uh--" Hermione was cut off by George saying "Is he still the mean git he is?"  
"now boys let her talk" Arthur said "Now go on Hermione, dear"  
"Well one he didn't put a curse on me and second the only reason he has been mean cause of his father he had other slytheirn making sure he was looking down upon cause Gryffindor and making sure we were treated horribly that's why crabbe and goyle are his sidekicks to look after him and tell his father everything....but since lucious is in prison draco don't care anymore...ever since our first year he's liked me"  
  
The Hogwarts express came to a halt and draco got his things and got off the train. He walked to a carriage. He was looking for a trestral he heard about them. "I guess I didn't see her die" sighs and gets on the carriage as soon as he gets on the carriage moves towards Hogwarts. When the carriage arrived at Hogwarts he got out of the carriage and saw Dumbledore waiting for him.  
"Mr. Malfoy, how are you doing?" Dumbledore asked  
"Fine" Draco said while picking up his things and started walking towards Dumbledore  
"I'm sorry about your mother...you will be staying at the Weasleys house for summer vacations...for now you will be staying in the Slytheirn common room...as if you were still here" Dumbledore said as he started walking with draco towards the castle  
"Professor?"  
"yes"  
"Are the Weasleys going to accept me after all I've done to their family?" draco asked getting a worried face  
"Don't worry...you havent done much harm...but torment but they are willing to accept you" Dumbledore said putting his hand on draco shoulder  
"thanks professor" draco walked towards the dungeons  
Dumbledore just stood there smiling after him, then he wlaks to his office.  
Draco went inside the slytherin common room. He saw a couple of people in their just sitting around, and one couple snogging. He went into the boys dorm put his things on his bed and got a quill and parchment and started to write: Dear Mrs. and Mr. Weasley and the rest of the Weasley family, Thank you for letting me stay in you house for summer vacations. I do hope you will accept me, and I am nothing like I use to be. After my father was thrown in prison I changed a lot. Well see you after term. Draco  
He sent the letter and watched the owl fly out the window and just sat on his bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mrs. Weasley received the letter and said "Yeah, I think he has changed quite a bit." closes the letter and sets it on the table.

Hermione smiles that they are going to accept Draco into their family.

"Well children you better get to bed since you have to leave tomorrow to go back to Hogwarts." Mr. Weasley beckoned them to bed.

All 6 of them went up stairs and to the bedrooms they were sleeping in.

"Ron, are you going to be alright with Draco staying in your house?" Harry asked with much concern.

"I dunno, he might have to sleep in my brother's room or Ginny's because I don't think I can have him in here, we'd probably kill each other." Ron said.

Harry gave a laugh, "True, but you heard Hermione say he has changed."

Ron shrugs his shoulders and falls asleep and so does Harry and the rest of the family.

Next morning everyone woke up and got dressed and went down stairs.

"Morning everyone...just grab a plate to eat and hurry cause we got to leave in 45 minutes." Come Mrs. Weasleys voice who was still cooking at the stove.

They all grabbed a plate to eat and sat at the table and started to eat. Hermione and Ginny finished first and ran upstairs to finish packing. "Hurry up boys so you can finish packing" Mr. Weasley said trying to get them to hurry. Soon Harry and Ron finished and went upstairs t find that the twins had through their clothes all over the room...while Ron went to his brother's room to yell at them, Harry went in Ron's room to pick up his clothes and pack them.

"WHY DID YOU THROW OUR CLOTHES ALL OVER THE ROOM...OHH THIS ISN'T OVER, WATCH YOUR BACKS" Ron shouted to them as Fred and George just stood there and laughed. "YEAH JUST LAUGH, GO --" Ron was cut off by his mother, "RONALD WHY ARE YOU YELLING...GET PACKED NOW AND GET DOWN HERE!" with a huff Ron went to his room and got his clothes together and put in his trunk and met Harry, Hermione, and Ginny down stairs. "FRED, GOERGE LET'S GO!" Mr. Weasley shouted upstairs. "Fine" came Fred's voice as they walk down stair with their stuff "We're ready" they said.

All of them through their stuff in the car and went to the train station. Go their stuff out and went between 9 and 10 and one by one they ran through the wall. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George boarded the train and said their goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and found a compartment to sit in.

Later that day they arrived at Hogwarts. When Hermione got off the train she had saw Draco she ran up to draco with her trunk and cat then set them down and through her arms around Draco, "o my gosh I'm so sorry for your lose." Hermione cried. "It's okay, I've really missed you" Draco said

Hermione had a look of 'really you did' on her face, "I missed you to!" she hugged him once more then picked of her things and they got on a carriage. While Harry, Ron, and Ginny got another carriage, Fred and George got on Lee's carriage.

A/N : Sorry I haven't been updated soon enough, I've been very busy with school and cheerleading.


	13. Chapter 13

(So where we left off? Oh the carriages)

Ch. 13

"So…um…how did y-your mother die?" Feeling really awkward asking she said quickly, "Y-you don't have to answer if you don't want to." Draco grabbed her hand, "No, it's alright…um…I have no clue how she died…I just found her there on the floor."

"Oh I'm so sorry Draco." Hermione said hugging him.

"Thanks" Draco looks out the door, "looks like we are here, c'mon."

He grabbed some of her things and got off and started to head to the castle. While walking to the castle Pansy came up to Draco and asked, "So is it true your going to become a Weasel?"

Draco snapped at her, "One, they aren't weasels, and second no I'm not going to become a Weasley, I'm just going to live with them till after our 7th year."

"Well, SOOORry!" Pansy stormed off to catch up with her friends.

"I hate her!" Draco said now kind of mad.

"Draco, calm down, if you hate her don't speak to her." Hermione said putting a hand on his back, "I liked what you said to her about the Weasley family." She smiled as she took her hand of his back.

They entered the castle. Draco walked her up to the Gryffindor tower. "Well here you go." Draco said handing your trunk to her. "Thank you" She smiled, and then kissed him, "Well I'll see you tomorrow." "Alright" Draco heads down the stairs towards the slytherin common room. She watches him walk away. "Are you say the password or just stare at a Slytherin's butt." Hermione jumps when she hears the Fat Lady say this, "I was not staring at his butt!" "Whatever." Hermione shakes her head, "Jumping Beans" The door opens, and she grabs her things and enters. She looks around, and thinks to her self, 'I really missed this place!' "Hermione. Hermione!" Harry was trying to get her attention. "Huh?" she jumped again. "Are you alright? You've been kind of out of it."

"Yeah, I'm fine; I guess I'm just worried about Draco." Hermione said with now a sad voice. "Hermione he's fine, he can handle this." Harry tried to convince her. She just nodded her head and went up to the girl's dorm. "I worry about her sometimes." Ron said. "Yeah me too." They pick up their stuff and go to the boy's dorm.

Hermione puts her trunk in front of her bed and takes the things out she needs, and takes crookshakes of his cage. She lays down on her bed and shortly falls asleep. Mean while in the boy's dorm, Harry and Ron are playing wizard chest. Harry looks at his watch, "Oh wow we better get going to bed, it's nearly midnight." "Wow we played that long?" Ron said as he started picking up the pieces and putting them away and puts away the board as well. They both get into their own beds and fall asleep.


End file.
